This project studies new methods of evaluating and treating malignant diseases, including: lung cancer (small cell, epidermoid, adenocarcinoma and large cell carcinoma); prostate cancer; Mycosis fungoides-Sezary syndrome (cutaneous T-cell lymphomas); multiple myeloma; hepatocellular cancer, gastric; and colon carcinoma. Therapies used in phase II and III trials include: intensive combination chemotherapy; combined chemotherapy and radiotherapy (combined modality therapy); (with the Radiation Oncology Branch) and autologous bone marrow transplantation (with the Pediatric Oncology Branch). New chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic agents are tested in phase I trials (with the Clinical Pharmacology Branch). Clinical histopathologic correlations are made by the resident pathologists. Extensive pre- and post-treatment staging of patients to determine the natural history of disease are carried out using: fiberoptic bronchoscopy; peritoneoscopy; CAT scans, and study of tumor markers by immunoassay (in collaboration with the Frederick Cancer Center). Studies of paraneoplastic syndromes, complications of therapy, nutritional derangements, and second malignancies are also carried out. Clinical associates are trained in medical and oncology and clinical investigation.